Out of the Darkness
by mereschino
Summary: Fluffy story in a darker setting. Missing her boyfriend, Ginny Weasley thinks back on their relationship to cheer herself up in the midst of a war where she is separated from her loved ones. But will she remain alone? oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted by anybody who has more money than I would make in a million lifetimes.

A/N: Sorry for those of you who have already read this. It's just a repost so that I could fix a few small things here and there.

Bit of a fluffy one-shot set in a darker setting for my Stephanie/Nymphean. Half ghouls and goblins, half roses and sunshine.

'We're done here,' Ginevra Weasley said, stepping away from the operating table and holstering her wand. 'The patient is stable so we can transfer him to St. Mungo's as soon as we get clearance.'

'Go outside and get some air, Ginny. We've healed all of the victims we could from the last rush, and things have quieted down,' one of the other healers said to her. 'You've been up longer than us, and you need a break.'

She just nodded and made her way outside of the healing tent. Taking a few deep breaths, Ginny looked down and noticed blood all over her robes. She couldn't remember how many war victims she had treated that night. Injured witches and wizards from all sides poured into the camp to be treated. The Light side had an unwritten rule among their healers: everyone would be treated with the best care possible, no matter what their political affiliations. The bound injured Deatheaters would be healed before being transported to Azkaban by the Aurors who captured them.

Stripping off her outer robe, Ginny found that her hands were still shaking. Ashamed, she inwardly chastised herself. 'Get a hold of yourself, Gin. You're not a rookie anymore. You've been in this new war for almost a year; you should be used to this by now.' But no matter what she said to herself, the shaking wasn't stopping. Ginny realized that her frayed nerves were probably not from the onslaught of patients, many of whom she had gone to school with, but from not having seen her boyfriend or family in a long while. Ginny had been stationed at Camp Merlin for the last few months while Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the rest of the Weasleys had been sent to Camp Phoenix.

The very thought of Draco brought a sad smile to her face. They had been dating for 2 years when the Deatheater threat had re-emerged and were very much in love. Having him gone with her family felt like she was missing half of her self. Ginny wished with all of her heart that everyone was safe and together again, if only for a few moments. It had been so long since she had seen any of the ones she loved and Ginny often woke up in the middle of the night with the memory of Draco's lips on hers.

Ginny stared off into the distance, her first kiss with Draco at Hogwarts flashing before her eyes.

* * *

There had been an attack of Deatheaters at Hogwarts at the end of her 6th year. Ginny had just left the Potions room after a detention when she heard shouting and screaming coming from the main hall. Grabbing her wand, she ran up some stairs and along the hallway until she reached the fighting. Peeking around the corner, she was shocked to see a few cloaked, masked figures duelling with older students and teachers alike. Ginny ducked back behind the wall as a miss-placed hex shot past her face. Gripping her wand tightly, Ginny stayed low to the ground as she stole out into the hall towards a student lying prone on the ground. With reflexes sharpened by Quidditch, Ginny dodged around a piece of ceiling smashed down by a hex. Reaching the student she recognized as a 7th Ravenclaw, she crouched down and felt for a pulse. Fortunately the student had only been knocked unconscious, judging from the cut on his head and broken concrete around the boy. Ginny sighed in relief and started over to the next student. Ascertaining that this one was okay as well, Ginny moved from person to person, luckily finding them only slightly injured.

She was on her path to a 6th year Hufflepuff but stopped when a Deatheater entered her line of vision. Immobilized by a sudden jolt of fear, Ginny could only watch as the masked person raised their wand towards her. Clenching her fists, she stared straight at her attacker but jumped as a curse was uttered behind her, one that knocked the Deatheater off their feet.

Whirling around, she saw Draco Malfoy standing there, wand still raised. She was speechless as he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her from the hall. At first Ginny resisted but gave in after he said to her, 'don't worry, the teachers have got it under control now, and no one's been seriously injured. Let's get out of here.'

He held onto her wrist as they ran out the way Ginny had come, down past the Potions classroom. They didn't stop until they rounded a corner and then sunk down onto the ground as they caught their breath.

Ginny started to shake a little as the aftershock hit her, and Draco obviously noticed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't worry, they're gone. Are you all right?'

Ginny didn't know what she was more surprised about, the hand on her shoulder or the concern she noted in Draco's voice. 'Just a little shaken,' she replied, 'but other than that, I'm fine. You're not though. Your lip's hurt.'

Draco's fingers came away red after touching his bottom lip.

'See? You're bleeding. Let me take care of that.' Gripped by sudden concern, Ginny quickly took her tie off and folded it up to make a pad.

Draco tried to brush off the injury. 'It's nothing, just a little cut. Don't worry.'

Grateful to her brother's enemy for saving her before, Ginny took a light tone with him. 'Would you shut up? Just let me take care of this. Wouldn't want any imperfection to mar your perfect features.'

He chuckled quietly, but then winced as she touched the pad lightly against his swollen split lip.

Ginny laughed lightly. 'You are such a baby,' she said, shaking her head.

'Am not,' he muttered, causing Ginny to laugh more.

'Be quiet so I can do this without hurting you.' Grasping Draco's chin firmly, Ginny reprised her ministrations. He stayed silent as she gently blotted his lip, and then cleaned the quickly drying blood off his chin and neck where it had dripped. Ginny noticed that Draco was watching her, but bit her own lip as she concentrated on her own task. She began to hum slightly as she bent a little towards Draco, and pieces of Ginny's hair that she had tucked behind her ears slipped forward and brushed his face.

Draco's nostrils flared as her crimson hair hung by his nose. 'What is that smell?'

'Are you actually trying to insult me as I fix you up? She asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head slightly. 'No, I wasn't insulting you. I like the smell and I just wanted to know what it was.'

'Oh,' Ginny said, surprised though pleased at this change in Draco. 'It's my shampoo. Smells like papaya.'

She put the pad down, and smiled as all blood traces were gone. 'All done. You won't need any healing charms, and there won't be any lasting damage done to your lip.'

Ginny noticed that Draco was still staring at her, with a look of surprised gratitude on his handsome face. The same feelings were rising up inside her, and she looked at him in a new light. Draco had obviously changed, as the boy she had hated for years would never have saved her back in the main hall; the boy she had hated would have only been concerned in saving his own skin.

She watched as he put a hand behind her head and started to pull her towards him. Ginny didn't stop him even though he was supposed to be off-limits to her. She pushed the wayward strands of hair behind her ears as Draco licked his lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned closer and their lips met, the taste of his blood mixing with her vanilla lip gloss.

The kiss was what all first kisses between two people are: confusing but exciting, rough but gentle, needing a bit of adjustment to get used to the other person's mouth, and then the sensation of finally getting it right.

When the kiss ended, Ginny pulled back and sighed, a smile back on her face.

Draco sat there and gazed intently at her. 'You did well up there, Ginevra. I saw you tend to those people.'

'Thank-you. And thanks for saving me. I just froze. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.'

'I couldn't just sit there and watch that Deatheater take you down. Who would I take to Hogsmeade after all this mess is cleared up if he did that?'

Ginny shook her head to clear her ears. 'Excuse me?'

'Aw, don't make me repeat myself. I had that whole line set up and everything.'

'No, I heard you. I just thought that you were taking the mickey.'

Draco leaned forward with an earnest look on his face. 'Why would I joke about who I'm seen in public with? That's serious business,' he drawled.

'Exactly, which is why I'm wondering about you wanting to take me to Hogsmeade? Does this have anything to do with our recent near death experiences? Are you sure you're okay? You're sounding a bit delirious.' Ginny pressed her hand against his forehead as if to check his temperature.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. 'No. I've had my eye on you for awhile, and if you don't know why, then I don't think I want to take you out anymore. I don't like dating stupid women.'

'And I don't like dating arrogant guys.' Ginny sat back and crossed her arms, the cold from the stone wall seeping through the material of her shirt.

'Care to give it another shot?'

'Are you actually giving me puppy dog eyes?'

'Are they working?'

Ginny couldn't resist the hopeful look on Draco's face, and gave in. 'Fine, when everything gets settled, you can take me to Hogsmeade.'

* * *

Ginny smiled at the memory. Their relationship had picked up steam from that moment. They had dated all throughout the rest of the school year, over the summer, and still managed to remain strong when Ginny returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year. The threat of Voldemort had continued to grow, and because of her plans to become a Healer after graduation, Ginny became an apprentice under Madam Pomfrey. She gained a lot of experience that she put to use when Harry had soundly defeated Voldemort in the Battle at Hogwarts a year after Ginny graduated from the esteemed institution. The whole Wizarding community rejoiced, finally free from the threat of the Dark Lord. But the happiness wasn't to last very long, as a year after Voldemort was defeated, underground Deatheaters started to band together again, focused on carrying out the ideals of their defeated Master.

After graduating from the Healer's Academy, Ginny had been sent out to get field experience. Draco had been in the field as well, having been rushed through Auror Academy with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They didn't get to see each other very much, but their relationship still stayed strong. Ginny knew that Draco loved her, though he didn't put his feelings into words very often, just looking at her with that smirk upon his face until she caved in and kissed him.

She sighed. Having Draco out Merlin knows where along with a few members (surrogate or otherwise) of her family was killing her. Ginny, like many others involved in the war, was living with a constant fear for her family on top of the war-time stress of her job. The fear and stress were taking a toll on her sleeping, and at that moment Ginny hadn't had more than 3 hours a night if she got any at all.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing deeply as she tried to relax. In doing so, Ginny tried to think back to other heartening memories of her and Draco's relationship. Laughing softly, she remembered a bit of an argument about her and Draco that Hermione and Harry had had after their relationship had been discovered.

* * *

As Draco and Harry had been rivals all throughout Hogwarts, it was natural that Harry opposed the relationship, somehow more so than Ron, who was coping well with the idea after he found out that Draco had saved Ginny when the few Death Eaters had stormed the school.

Hermione was on the same side as Ron. Ginny was one of her closest friends, and she only wanted her to be happy. Plus, she didn't want to piss her boyfriend off by opposing him in something important like that.

Hermione and Ginny had been chatting quietly about her and Draco in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room when Harry stormed in. Harry had had a verbal altercation with Draco earlier that day and was still steaming about it. Spotting Ginny, he stalked over.

'How you can even look at that git, let alone date him, Ginny!'

'Hey Harry, it's nice to see you too. My day was alright. Yes, I will be at Quidditch practice tomorrow morning,' she calmly replied.

'Huh?'

'They're called pleasantries Harry. One usually starts a conversation with them, instead of just spouting nonsensically. Now would you care to start over?'

Harry opened his mouth to retort when he heard Hermione giggle from her seat. Whirling to face the brunette, he started venting on her.

'And you, Hermione, you aren't helping the situation! Malfoy is bad news, and if you support this relationship, you're only helping him hurt Ginny!'

'Are you crazy?' Hermione asked. 'I think you're taking this personal vendetta with Malfoy a little too far. Even Ron is mildly okay with Ginny's relationship with Draco.'

'That's beside the point. You're… you're… just an enabler 'Mione.'

'No, Harry, I'm being Ginny's friend,' she replied, still in her seat by the fireplace.

Harry had started losing steam by this point, but rallied on stupidly in the opinion of all of those watching. 'Sure, if being her friend means being a really big jerk, Hermione.'

'If it does, you're being a great friend of mine.'

Ginny just laughed, used to the bickering of the two. She got up, and walking over to Harry, gave him a hug. 'You're sweet Harry, very sweet, and I'm glad you care enough to be this concerned about me. And though I love you like one of my brothers, I have to remind you that you're not one, so leave off about me and Draco.'

Harry just walked off then, grumbling to himself about that bloody Malfoy, leaving the girls to again chat lightly about their lives.

Ginny remembered how Harry had been in a rotten mood for a week after that little tiff. But after she had a little private talk with him, Harry lightened up a bit and to her surprise, Draco was nicer as well in response. He and Harry found out that they had a lot in common once Draco starting coming to DA meetings and joined the Order of the Phoenix. They had even become partners once they had graduated from Auror Academy.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the darkness off to her left, and already on edge, Ginny quickly pulled out her wand. She was terrified that an enemy had discovered their medical site and broken through the wards. Squinting into the darkness, she tried to discern any further movement, hoping it was just an animal.

A figure broke out of the darkness, limping slightly. Ginny gripped her wand tighter as it wasn't clear whether this figure was friend or foe.

'Ginevra?' The figure called out in a familiar voice.

Scared, Ginny stayed silent until she could identify this person.

The figure neared and then stepped into the light circling the medical tent.

'Draco,' Ginny gasped, pausing only for a second before she ran into his arms. 'Is it really you?' she asked, pulling back to look into his silver eyes, suddenly afraid that he was some corporeal figment of her imagination.

'Yes, it's really me,' he laughed.

'Really, really you? I'm not going to be kissing you and then have you turn into a rogue Deatheater, am I?'

'It's me, 100 percent Draco Lukas Malfoy. But I'm not so sure that you're really Ginny Weasley. The Ginny I know wouldn't question the return of her beloved Dragon.'

Ginny suddenly hopped up on her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him as Draco easily supported her weight, injured leg bent slightly out in front. 'Well, the Draco I know told me to trust no one.'

'Except him.'

'Except you… and my family… and Harry and Hermione who aren't technically family though Hermione is married to Ron… and Dumbledore… and Lupin and Snape… and-'

Draco quickly cut her off. 'You know, you're rapidly detracting all romance from that statement.'

Ginny just stared at him and then leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, her long crimson hair creating a curtain around their faces. 'Merlin, I've missed you.'

He sighed. 'I've missed you too, Red. Thought about you day and night until I almost drove myself crazy. Did you know that in my rush to leave, I forgot to bring a picture of you? I almost kissed your brother when he told me that he had a billfold in his wallet with pictures of you and that I could have one. Ron even let me pick the one I wanted.'

Ginny leaned back a little to study Draco's face, an amused look on her face. 'You almost kissed Ron? Now I know you're really not my boyfriend.'

Draco pouted a little. 'I've been back a whole 5 minutes after being separated from you for 4 months without real communication and I have yet to receive even one tiny kiss.'

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. 'Well, Mr. Malfoy, that will be remedied immediately.'

Ginny took the lead in this kiss, leaning right into him. She started off gently, almost as if she was afraid that she had forgotten what kissing Draco was like. But he was in no mood for gentle, intensifying the kiss immediately. Ginny could only sigh as he laid claim to her mouth, reasserting his hold over her.

Draco ended the kiss, pulling away to look upon Ginny in all her dazed glory. He loved her swollen lips and the slight flush that had risen on her cheeks. He placed an affectionate kiss on her nose but then placed her back on the ground.

'What are you doing here?' Ginny breathed, interlacing her fingers with Draco's.

A raised eyebrow accompanied his reply. 'Would you rather I turned around and went back? I mean, I still have time. I haven't unpacked yet.'

'That's not what I meant. I just thought you were with the others at Camp Phoenix. No one heard anything of you transferring camps.'

'That's because things have happened so fast that we haven't been able to send word. The fighting's over at Camp Phoenix. We won.'

'We won?' Ginny couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

'Yep. All fight there is over. All the Deatheaters holed up at that Malfoy summer house have either been killed or taken to Azkaban. So that means that all the able-bodied people from the Light side are coming here to Camp Merlin.'

She brought her hand to her mouth, hoping this meant what she thought. 'My family?'

'Is coming too. They're all in top shape, Gin.' Draco couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face when he saw how his girlfriend's grin lit up her's. 'In fact, all the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione were about 10 minutes behind me so they should be here any minute.'

As if on command, figures started walking out of the shadows. Ginny could barely hold back the joyful tears as she looked around to see all the members of her family coming towards, dirty and much thinner but whole and safe.

'Ginny!' her mother raced towards her, and the tears were flowing freely as they hugged. Ginny suddenly found herself at the middle of a huge Weasley hug. Looking up, she caught sight of Draco over her father's shoulder, standing apart from the rest of them with a content look on his face.

They all pulled apart with stupid grins on their faces.

'I have wished for this moment for so long, and now its here and I don't know what to do after this,' Ginny said.

'How about you show us around?' Ron replied from where he was standing, arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. 'Show us the hotspots, best tent sights.'

'I can do that. Just go on ahead to that large tent up the way and let them know you're here. I'll be right behind you.'

She walked over to Draco and watched with him as her family walked away, all either smiling or laughing.

'Thank-you.'

Draco looked surprised. 'For what?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know… keeping them all safe, bringing them back to me. Bringing yourself back to me. I don't know what I would've done without you for much longer.'

'Ah, the Malfoy good looks and charm has you wrapped around my little finger.'

'Shove it, Malfoy.'

'I'd much rather kiss you.'

She flipped her hair behind her shoulders. 'Then why are we still talking?'

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. 'I have no idea. But I love you.'

'I know. You don't need to say it.'

'No, I think I do. From now on, I'm going to say it at least once a day. Starting from now until forever.'

'You think about forever when you think about you and me?' a silly grin crept onto Ginny's face.

'I'd have to be an idiot not to. And you said that you don't date stupid guys.'

'Actually, what I said was I don't date arrogant guys. Guess I'm a huge hypocrite.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Draco captured her lips and Ginny finally felt at peace and for the moment, wasn't worried about tomorrow.

A/N: yay! I think I'm getting a little better at one-shots, and I think this was kind of sweet. And for the rest of my fics, I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk. Right now I'm in the middle of first-year university final exams and am suffering from a huge cold so I really can't afford to take time out to write fics (though I probably will. I'm a big slacker.) However, look forward to all fics being finished by the end of the summer (probably much sooner) and I do have more ideas for stories with a few chapters written out.

Also, please tell me how you liked this one. Are the one-shots improving? Were Ginny and Draco horribly out of character? I need good news in the middle of the exams. C'mon, make my day.


End file.
